As explained in U.S. Patent Application Pre-Grant Publication 2004/0188942, filed by Trokan, “The Traditional Game of “Beer-Pong” (also known as “Beruit”) is an immensely popular beer drinking game played throughout the United States. It is regularly played on university and college campuses; at beach house parties, and other festive occasions at which alcoholic beverages, such as beer, are present. Such festive occasions are typically attended by students in their twenties. The rules and playing styles of “Beer-Pong” are fairly consistent throughout the country. Generally, two or four individuals participate at one time. These individuals are typically divided into two opposing teams. Each team arranges ten (10) to twenty (20) cups in the shape of a pyramid near the end of a table. The arrangement of cups at the beginning of the game should resemble the initial rack of pool balls in a game of “eight-ball”. Each team thereafter fills each cup with a pre-selected amount of beer. Filling is continued until each cup is about ¼ to about ½ full. The players then take turns tossing or bouncing beer-pong balls across the length of a table. An object of the game is to cause a beer-pong ball to land in an opponent's cup. If a player's opponent succeeds in “making a shot”, that player must drink the cup into which the beer-pong ball landed. The empty cup is then removed from the table. A team that successfully eliminates each of the opponents' cups first is the victor. When this occurs, the losing team must “down” the entire contents of the winning team's remaining filled cups.”
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, the Beer-Pong arrangement was largely static. Systems for movement lacked effective electronic controls. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.